


In another time

by Ratzu_laurant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prince Loki (Marvel), Time Travel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratzu_laurant/pseuds/Ratzu_laurant
Summary: Time traveling is complicated even for him butWhat could go wrong....right??





	In another time

It was too late, she already lost to much blood. He was late... five minutes too late.  
"In another time... in another world... maybe ... we could have been happy...” she said.  
He knows but that doesn’t matter anymore her life is fading please please don’t leave me he can hear his heart breaks while he holds her "We can and...we will...just hold on, you will be fine” please don’t leave me alone please.  
“You know I won’t “  
“I w- I won’t let you die”  
"Liar” It’s barely a whisper  
There are many things I want to say to you I-  
"Lo?”She holds his hand and smile for the last time "I love you”  
Green eyes start to watering it’s not fair "I-I know, I love you too” but she doesn’t listen she is not with me anymore.  
Anger and pain are mixed in a powerful cry it’s my fault I should have protected her, if I was faster she- a sudden realization hits him  
"Time... I only need more time. Five minutes to heal her wounds” to save her life.  
He can make it, how hard could that be? He only needs to be there five minutes earlier, ten if he wants to prevent any harm to her.  
Time traveling is complicated even for him many things can go wrong I can lose myself in the process but for her...  
"You never give up on me, let me return the favor”  
And so he began to bend the time, he only needed another five minutes.  
What could go wrong....right??

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing I hope you enjoy this work so...Let me know what you think :)


End file.
